Nothing's Too Much for Family
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: JJ and Emily after Lauren


Disclaimer: See my profile

_The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other_

_Mario Puzo_

Emily Prentiss, or whoever she was going to be once she opened the green package in her hand, stopped. She turned and hurried back to the little bistro where thankfully JJ still sat, drinking a cup of coffee. She slid into the chair opposite her. JJ was startled, her eyebrows rose briefly in surprise, but she had seen too much to be totally shocked by anything anymore. It wasn't wise for Emily to come back. Surely she realized that. "How are they?" She said quietly.

"What?" JJ asked as she returned her cup to its saucer.

"How…are…they? Prentiss asked again.

JJ nodded, understanding what Emily was getting at. "Well, Hotch knows, but you know him, he'll never give anything away in his expression. He's the stoic leader as always." She took another sip of her coffee. "Rossi's upset, but he's been through this before. He knows it happens and he knows he'll get over it. He knows life goes on. He and Hotch are being strong for everybody else. Morgan, as you can probably guess, is pissed."

"Yes, he would be," Emily nodded.

"Ian Doyle better watch out if Morgan ever catches up with him. Seaver is still in shock I think," JJ continued. "This was certainly nothing she'd ever considered as part of her remedial training, but she's soldiering on. They're giving her little jobs to do every day."

"Good," Emily nodded. "Good, I'm sure she'll be a fine agent some day."

"And, well you know Garcia. She loves people and she wears her heart on her sleeve. With all that we've done and all that we've seen, she believed the world was still a good place and this has rocked her pretty hard. She doesn't smile as much as she did."

"Make her JJ, please make her." Emily pleaded. "It's the core of who she is. She's the one who makes everyone else happy. You all need her. I mean you all know what a great analyst she is but you need her for the things that can't be measured, the joy she gives. She thinks everything happens for a really good reason. Make her see the reason in this somehow."

"I'll do my best," JJ said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"And Reid," Emily almost whispered.

JJ put her cup back in the saucer and ran her fingers along the edges of the saucer.

"JJ?" Emily said.

JJ raised her eyes so they met Emily's and sighed heavily, "Spence has taken it the hardest." She saw Emily's eyes mist over. "He cried in my arms at the hospital because he never got to say goodbye. He misses you Emily. Morgan says that sometimes he just sits and stares at your desk until someone diverts his attention. He tells me that Reid hardly ever babbles anymore and answers a lot of questions with just one word."

Emily closed her eyes and JJ watched as the tears that had been threatening meandered slowly down her cheeks to her chin and eventually onto the newspaper that was folded on the table. Her friend made no move to wipe them away_. I've been having these_ _intense headaches._ She reached out and grabbed JJ's hand, and the blonde noted something more than sorrow on her friend's face. It was worry_. I won't tell anyone._ "Please JJ, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please, take care of him. Make sure he's okay."

"I will," JJ promised the distressed woman, "I will."

"Thank you JJ. I'm sorry I've put you in this position." Emily finally picked up a napkin from the table and dabbed her cheeks.

"It's okay; nothing's too much for family." JJ squeezed her hand. "What are you going to do?"

Emily was silent for a moment and looked straight ahead, past JJ, "The less you know the better. I'm going to get back on my feet, get what I need, find who I need and take care of Ian Doyle."

"Are you sure you should do that? You've faked your death twice. The third time you might not be so lucky."

"No," Emily looked back at her friend for what she considered could be the last time. "I might not, but then no one will know and no one will grieve for me and like you said, nothing's too much for family."

_What greater thing is there for human souls than to feel they are joined for life – to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories_

_George Eliot_


End file.
